Leia, Goddess of Thunder
by ex machinas
Summary: The youngest daughter of Zeus and Hera, Leia, the intended goddess of thunder, was stolen from Mt. Olympus, bringing sorrow to the Gods and Goddesses. Twelve years later, Percy and Anna Jackson find their way into Camp Half-Blood.
1. Chapter 1

**EDITED: 04 AUG 2017**

Author's Note: This story is loosely based on the plot of **Lost Shall be Found** by **SilverMoon2465**. You can check out her story. I'm so excited for The Trials of Apollo, so this happened.

Also the story would be following TLF movieverse with some book thrown into the mix. I would assume that Percy is about sixteen in the movie, making Anna eighteen, approximately the same age as Luke. Hit me up if there are any corrections.

I only own Leia/Anna.

* * *

Zeus ran a hand over his face, sighing in exhaustion. "What do you see?" he asked his brother, as they stared far ahead into the horizon.

"Thunderclouds," the God of the Sea answered.

"But no lightning," Zeus said grimly, "It was stolen." He eyed his brother maliciously. Poseidon turned to him, gauging his face. There was suspicion, there was accusation.

Poseidon looked at him in disbelief, "What? You think _I_ took it? Omnipotence has blinded you, brother. We are forbidden from stealing each other's powers."

"But our children aren't," the God of the Sky said.

"You're accusing my son?" Poseidon asked, fists clenching. "I haven't seen him since he was a baby. He doesn't know me, or even who _he_ is because of you."

Zeus narrowed his eyes. "If your son is the lightning thief, I will send him to the depths of Tartarus."

Poseidon, mad at his brother for threatening his only son, held Zeus by the lapels of his trench coat, "If you touch him, you will have the fight of your life."

Thunder rumbled loudly and Zeus broke free from Poseidon's grasp.

"He must return the bolt to me in fourteen days, in midnight of the summer solstice, or there will be war." Zeus blasted the entrance to Olympus and glared at his brother.

"Your despair has changed you, brother," Poseidon called out after him, "The loss of your Leia has made you thirst for war, but I am not your enemy."

Zeus' eyes closed at the mention of his lost daughter, "No," he said, "Not yet."

* * *

"Hey Mom, Anna, I'm home!"

"I'm up here honey," his mother answered, smiling as she saw her son come in.

"Heya, Perce," Anna called from the couch.

"Hi," he greeted again, throwing his backpack on to the nearest chair.

"How was school today?" his mom asked, ironing some clothes.

"The usual," he answered, as he leaned in to kiss his mother's cheek and moved to the couch to kiss his sister's. "I think this… uh… dyslexia thing is getting worse."

"Hey," Anna handed him a book, "Mr. Brunner gave this to me earlier. It's about the Olympian Gods or maybe the entire Greek Mythology, I don't know." Percy shrugged and threw the book back to his sister, uninterested.

Anna scowled, throwing her brother a glare.

"Oh, why do you think that?" his mother asked him. Percy sighed, "I don't know, maybe it's the ADHD. I thought this school was supposed to make this better."

"Percy, I know how hard this is for you, but someday it'll all make sense."

"Really?" he asked, frustrated, "When? Hmm? Tonight? Tomorrow? When?"

"Perce," Anna looked at him, silently telling him to drop the subject.

To be fair, Sally _was_ being rather vague. She always told them that someday it will get better-somehow. Like one day, their dyslexia would be gone and they wouldn't get expelled from _every_ school they go to. Anna knew better than to ask. Sally would only give her a small smile, and ignore her.

Suddenly, the door flew open, revealing Sally Jackson's husband, their stepfather, Smelly Gabe. His name's actually Gabe Ugliano, but Anna and Percy call him Smelly Gabe for obvious reasons.

"Woman!" he exclaimed, settling on his seat. Sally gave him a "hi," Percy sighed in a "here-we-go-again" gesture, and Anna kept her head down. "Where's my beer?"

"It's in the fridge," Anna answered, not looking up.

"So what, it's supposed to magically float from the icebox and into my hand?"

"Maybe," Percy muttered under his breath. His mother stopped ironing to get him the beer when Anna stopped her. "It's okay, Mom, I'll do it."

Sally smiled gratefully at her daughter.

"Hustle," Smelly Gabe laughed, hitting Anna's backside as she passed by him. Her fists clenched in rage, but she did not turn. She just kept walking, and got him his beer.

"Come on, man, you have to do that right here? We're in a kitchen."

Anna came up to him and placed a hand on his chest, "It's okay, Percy, just drop it."

"No, Anna," he replied, and looked back to his stepfather, "You show some respect, all right? This is my sister."

Gabe, a hand still on his beer, stood up. "Gabe please," Anna stood in front of her brother, but was pushed away by him. He eyed Percy closely, his free hand came up to pull Percy's hair on top of his head.

"This is my house. _You_ show some respect," he said and moved to the other room.

Anna was moving forward, and try to defend her brother when she heard her mother say no. "No, please," her mother shook her head.

"Come on, Mom. Why?" she made a face, her voice a loud whisper, "Why do you stay with that pig? He smells like a sewer."

"Yeah," Percy agreed, "He sleeps until noon every day and he can't even hold a job. Why do you stay with him?"

"He's been good to us, in ways you just… you don't understand."

Percy shook his head in disbelief, "You're right. I don't understand. I don't get it." He walked out to the balcony.

Anna sighed. "Mom, just… forgive Percy, he's a little—"

"It's okay, Anna. I understand why Percy's angry. I… I'm sorry," she smiled apologetically, "One day you'll know why."

There it was again. Anna nodded, but she, too, can't understand why.

* * *

Anna wondered what life would have been like if their father was there with them. She had never met her father. Sometimes, when she'd close her eyes, she could see a lot of faces, smiling at her. A woman, not her mother Sally, beautiful and elegant and lovely and godlike. And a man, her father maybe: powerful, loving, gentle and kind. Sometimes, when she'd be in between sleep and wake, she could remember the love in their eyes, and their beautiful smiles.

Their mother doesn't like talking about their father. Anna thought that it's because it makes her sad. There were no pictures, they weren't married. She said that their dad was someone important, and so their relationship was a secret. Then one day, he set sail across the Atlantic on some important journey, and he never came back. Lost at sea, she had told them. Not dead. Lost at sea.

* * *

 _Hera cradled her newborn in her arms, tears flowing down her cheeks. "She's so beautiful, Zeus. So, so beautiful."_

 _Zeus, her husband, nodded in agreement, lifting on finger to trace his daughter's delicate features. Her hair was licorice-black, like her mother's and her eyes opened and revealed her father's electric blue eyes. She giggled loudly, making her godly parents laugh in delight._

" _My beautiful goddess, Leia," Zeus smiled at her, "You will grow and be the Goddess of Thunder, and I, your Father, promise you that no harm will ever come to you as long as I live."_

" _And I." Hera added, placing a kiss to Leia's forehead._


	2. Chapter 2

**EDITED: 04 AUG 2017**

Author's Note: This story is loosely based on the plot of **Lost Shall be Found** by **SilverMoon2465**. Thank you to all who followed and favorite this story. I hope you like this chapter. Let me know how you feel about this story.

* * *

Anna didn't want to be at school. She wasn't doing well in a lot of subjects like physics, chemistry, art, you name it. But the one thing she was good at was Greek Mythology. Mr. Brunner taught Greek and Latin. He was her middle-aged teacher on a motorized wheelchair, with a scruffy beard and frayed tweed jacket. Anna liked him, Mr. Brunner was nice to her and Percy.

That day, they were headed to the museum, both siblings practically peeled themselves off the bed and prepared to go to school. Percy grumbled about their new substitute English teacher.

"Who, Dodds? Yikes, I got into some snafu at the hall yesterday with her, she gives me the creeps," Anna commented.

"Percy! Over here!" We heard his best friend, Grover, call out. Grover was a scrawny looking kid who looked like he got held back. Probably because of that muscular disease on his legs, resulting to him being a cripple. But he was a good friend to them, never left Percy's side. "Hey, Anna," he greeted the older sibling.

"Hey, Groves," Anna said, smiling as she saw Grover's nose scrunched in disgust at the nickname. They were walking up the stairs to the museum, Percy and Grover talking about the algebra homework that the latter failed to make while Anna walked beside Percy, saying nothing. She stopped when Percy slowed down, and looked behind them, as if listening to something, or someone. "What is it, Perce?" she asked, a hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing," her brother answered, "I just… nevermind _._

* * *

" _Mommy! Mommy!"_

 _Hera smiled at the sound of the voice calling her name, it was very similar to sweet bells ringing. "Leia!" she exclaimed, as the little girl jumped into her open arms, "Where have you been?"_

" _With Auntie Artemis," the girl replied excitedly, "She's teaching me how to hunt with her bow and arrow!"_

" _And are you good at it?"_

" _Of course! Of course!" she nodded enthusiastically. "Mommy, Unkah Ares wants me to come with him tomorrow and teach me how to fight, mommy!"_

 _Hera pretended to think it over, then nodded her approval. Her daughter squealed in delight and hugged her tightly, causing the Queen of the Gods to laugh heartily._

 _They broke apart, Hera still carrying her, Leia's arms around her neck, when the mother gestured to her father, "Look, there's Daddy," Leia gasped excitedly, "And there's Phoebus Apollo. Go and say hi." Hera brought her down, and the little goddess ran towards her father._

 _They were all so happy._

* * *

"There are twelve Olympian Gods, the Big Three are the brothers Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. They attained power by overthrowing their father, Kronos, chopping him to little pieces."

Anna shuddered as Mr. Brunner pointed to an artifact showing Kronos' body, chopped up. Percy, beside her, was barely listening, earphones tucked in his ears, Grover beside him, nodding at the teacher. Behind her, she could hear exasperated sighs of students, some commenting "so boring!" under their breaths.

"The three gods have been rivals ever since, always arguing, always threatening war."

Percy nudged Anna using his elbow, and received a glare, "What?" she whispered.

"Mrs. Dodds keeps staring at me."

Anna made a face, glancing and seeing that the substitute English teacher has been eyeing Percy like he was dinner. "Just ignore her."

"I can't, it's really creeping me out."

"Perce," Anna turned her head a little to the side, still listening to Mr. Brunner, "I honestly can't help you. You want me to beat her up for staring at you?"

Her brother gave a short whine, "Isn't this harassment though?"Anna ignored him.

Mr. Brunner moved to another part of the museum, completely oblivious to the students practically dragging themselves to his direction.

"This is a total waste of my time," someone at the back said, but Mr. Brunner didn't seem to hear-or had he ignored the comment? He cheerfully went on, continuing his discussion, "On several occasions they would come down to earth and… um… how shall I put this?"

"Hook up?" Grover suggested, making everyone laugh, Anna rolled her eyes, and Percy, wearing earphones, hadn't heard him. Mr. Brunner seemed to accept the term, "…and they would 'hook up' with mortals."

"The children of these unions were half-god and half-human. Can anyone tell me what they were called?" He eyed Percy. "Percy?"

Anna scowled when she realized her brother hadn't heard Mr. Brunner's question and ripped the earphones off him.

Percy stuttered, "I'm sorry, what, Mr. Brunner?"

"What is the proper name of the offspring of a human and a god?"

Anna muttered under her breath, "Demigod." Percy heard it, and suggested it to the teacher.

Mr. Brunner nodded, "Exactly. Many became great heroes, like Hercules and Achilles. Can you name another? I'll give you a hint, you have something in common."

The boy seemed to stare at nothing in particular, then answered, "Percy… Perseus?"

Mr. Brunner smiled, "Correct." He wheeled to another part of the room.

Anna tapped Percy's shoulder, "Do you know where the toilets are? I've been holding this since the start of the tour and I don't know if I—"

"Yeah, yeah it's at the very end then turn left," Percy told her. She thanked him and excused herself.

After washing her hands, she got out of the ladies' room and almost bumped into three ladies. Anna gave out a loud shriek, then composed herself. "I'm sorry."

The old ladies looked ancient, faces wrinkled, long silver hair tied back in white bandanas, bony arms sticking out of their cotton dresses.

Anna frowned. She was pretty sure those ladies weren't outside when she came in.

The old lady in the middle smiled, "It is time for you to return."

She nodded, getting very uncomfortable with the smile the ladies were sending her. "Right. I should go." She dashed back to where she left the group and when she turned around, the ladies were gone. Looking back at the group, she noticed that they were dispersed.

"Hey Nancy!" she called her classmate, "Where's Mr. Brunner?"

"He excused himself and gave us a break."

"Anna!" she turned and saw Grover, looking panicked.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

* * *

 _Zeus shook his head at Apollo. "This cannot be."_

" _But it is, Father," Apollo smiled at him, "The Fates told me themselves!"_

 _The King of the Gods looked at him disbelievingly. "I don't know if you are seeing what I am seeing, but Leia is only six years old. Whatever affections she has for you… it's not the same as what you have for her."_

" _Yes… but she grows fast! Soon she will be mature and be gifted with the power of thunder, and then—"_

" _You will ask for her hand in marriage," Zeus shook his head, "The Fates told you that she is your betrothed? This cannot be, you are the God of_ Bachelors _… I—"_

" _Please, Father, it is destined," Apollo begged, "Ever since she has come to exist the sun is brighter. She makes our world brighter and you know it. She is my predestined soul mate, my other half, Father. You cannot take away what belongs to Leia and I."_

 _Suddenly, a cheery voice broke the tension, "Daddy! Daddy!" Zeus looked down and saw his beautiful daughter pulling at his pant leg, wanting to be in her father's arms. Zeus smiled at her and obliged, and he noticed Apollo looking at her fondly._

" _Hello, my beautiful baby Leia, how was your day?"_

" _It was good, Daddy! I had a lot of fun!" She threw her arms around his neck._

 _Apollo cleared his throat and the voice made Leia perch up, smiling as she remembered the Sun God standing in front of them. "Phoebus Apollo!"_

" _Hello, Leia," Apollo grinned, "It's time for the sun to set. Would you like to accompany me in the chariot as we drive the sun down?"_

 _Leia's electric blue eyes widened in excitement, "Yes, Apollo, yes!" She reached out to him, opening and closing her fists._

 _Zeus nodded to Apollo sternly, and the sun god returned the gesture. "Alright, little goddess, let's watch the sun set."_

* * *

"We have to get you home, now!" Grover said urgently. She turned to Percy, who looked pretty shaken, holding a pen and mumbling, "This is a pen. A pen! What do you want me to do with this?"

"Why, what's wrong?" she asked Grover.

"I'll explain later, let's go, go now!"


	3. Chapter 3

**EDITED: 04 AUG 2017**

Author's Note: This story is loosely based on the plot of **Lost Shall be Found** by **SilverMoon2465**. Thanks to all of you who followed and favorite and all who reviewed. Sorry for the wait. To make up for it, this is kinda long. I think. Please review if you can.

* * *

Anna couldn't remember much else other than Grover insisting he was their protector, and their mother pretty shaken up when Grover said they needed to go. She told them to get in the car, Percy hurriedly called for shotgun to her disdain, so she sat next to Grover. Where they were heading, she didn't know.

"Look, what is happening? I swear, I didn't steal anything!" Percy exclaimed, panicked.

"Honey, I believe you," coaxed their mother, "I believe you."

Anna shook her head and turned to their friend, who was reading a map, "Okay, Groves, where are you taking us? What is this camp?"

Her mother glanced at her through the rearview mirror, "It's a camp, for really special people. Like you."

"Special people?" Anna's eyes were wide in disbelief, "You mean dyslexic?"

"No, Anna."

"Troublemakers?"

"No," her mother shook her head, "Percy, this is about you father."

Percy stiffened. After all those years, his mother had finally decided to tell them about their father. The one who is lost at sea. The one who left.

* * *

Somewhere during their mother's story about their father, Anna had fallen asleep. Wherever they were headed was far, since the sun had set and they were still driving. She glanced at her mother, who was talking to Percy like the story was only meant for him. He was her father too, wasn't he? Yet, their mother never mentioned her. Sally only seemed to acknowledge Percy throughout her narrative, it was as though she was speaking to Percy only.

"Leaving you, it was probably the most difficult thing he ever did."

Percy shot her a confused look, "You mean leaving you, me and Anna?"

His mother sucked in a breath, "There's something I haven't told you," she glanced at Anna, "Both of you. Anna… she's—"

"Sally watch out!" Grover exclaimed.

A cow was thrown right in front of them, laying on its back. All four of them screamed as Sally swerved the car to miss the animal and flipped off the road. It skidded into a ditch, and came to a stop beside a forest. Anna tried to breathe, shards of glasses cut through her skin and she noticed the smoke coming from the hood.

"Mom, are you alright?" Percy called out, and Anna sighed in relief knowing her brother was okay. Sally affirmed that she was okay. "Anna! Anna, are you okay?" he asked his sister. "I'm okay, Perce," she lied. Anna tried to ignore to stinging pain where shards of glass embedded into her skin, some big, some so minute one would think they were splinters. She turned to Grover, "Groves, you all right?"

The boy raised his head, "Is it me or is it raining cows?"

Suddenly, the car shook. Something very big was coming towards them. Anna looked through the broken window and saw cows being thrown into the air, flying left and right. A monstrous thing was plowing towards them, heading for the car. "Oh my god, what is that?" she exclaimed.

Sally, panicked, urged them to open the doors and exit the car. Anna noticed Grover taking off his pants. "Jesus Christ, what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Grover looked at her, "My job." Truthfully, Anna did not want to know what Grover understood his "job" to be, but taking one's pants off while they were stuck inside an upturned vehicle did not seem the most appropriate thing to do.

He lifted his feet, only that they were furry hooves.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Percy exclaimed first, "You're half-donkey?!"

His best friend looked at him straight in the eyes and said, "I'm half-goat." Grover sounded mildly offended. He kicked the window and it shattered, he quickly got out and pulled Anna, and then Percy and then Sally.

"Come on, that thing's getting closer!" Anna yelled, dragging her brother into the woods.

They followed Grover deep into the woods, and they heard Sally telling them to duck as their car flew over their heads, missing by a few inches, and crashed just a few feet in front of them. Grover ran, pointing just ahead of them. There was an old wooden archway, leading into a small clearing. Faded Greek letters were engraved across the top of the arch. Grover, Percy and Anna reached the gate. They turned back and saw their mother standing at the entrance. She didn't go through. Anna ran towards her, "Mom, come on, let's go!"

"This is as far as I can go," she replied. Anna shook her head violently as she tried to pull her mother in. Something invisible was preventing her mother to get inside. "I can't go through, I'm not like you."

"Mom, we're not leaving without you!" She pulled harder as Sally tried to break free from her grasp.

"You have to," she said, "Anna, I'm sorry, I should've told you this. You're not my daughter."

Anna stared at her, eyes wide in disbelief, anger, hurt. "I found you when you were six, delirious, no memory of where you're from. You didn't even know your name. You told me you were six years old, but that's all. I didn't think you would be like Percy, but... I think." She glanced at Percy, then shifted her eyes back on Anna. "And if you can get through," she motioned the arch, "it means you're just like Percy. Anna, I'm sor—"

Sally yelled as the monster grabbed her. Percy and Anna both yelled for their mother. She melted into light, becoming a shimmering, golden form. And she disappeared.

Anna drew out a distressed yell and ran towards the monster, to her mother, but the monster easily threw her. She hit a tree, which broke in half, and she closed her eyes, dissolving into unconsciousness.

* * *

 _The woman was standing in front of the garden, looking very regal and beautiful, her black hair flowing down her back. Her eyes were soft, and brown, and sad. She was wearing a glowing white gown, a cloak of peacock feathers over her shoulders. She held golden lotus-topped staff in her hand, and on the other, a baby blanket. Her daughter was six when she was lost, but the smell of her lingered in that blanket. She traced the lettering on it, crying quietly. Leia._

" _Lady Hera," a voice called behind her. She turned and gave the young boy a sad smile. "You miss her."_

 _She nodded. "Every day."_

* * *

Anna felt like she woke up after a week of sleep. Her body was sore, and hot, and she felt disoriented. What's worse was that she woke up in a hospital bed.

"Thank goodness you're awake." Percy was sitting on the bed, hands wrapped around her own.

"Y-yeah… I had this… weird dream. Groves was some sort of half-donkey…thing."

"Anna," Percy looked at her sadly, "You weren't dreaming. All of it happened."

"Ha ha," Anna closed her eyes, "Stop pulling my leg."

"I wasn't."

"What?" She shot up the bed. Then that would mean that their mother was gone. And worse, what their mother—what Sally—told her just before she died must be true. She wasn't her daughter, she wasn't Percy's sister.

"You're at the infirmary. We've been asleep for three days. I woke up about an hour ago."

Anna lay a hand on her throbbing head, "Oh god, what the hell happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. That thing—the minotaur—threw you to a tree and you fell unconscious. Luke and the others brought you here."

"Mino-what? Luke?"

"Come on," Percy held her hands and pulled her up, "Let's go outside."

The camp was spread across several acres of a beautiful, lush landscape surrounded by the forest. The architecture of the buildings was straight out of Ancient Greece, constructed of stone and marble, with weathered, well-worn facades. A small coliseum was visible in the distance. They passed kids their age firing arrows in an archery range, others were throwing javelins, forging weapons in a furnace, others making vases in a potter's wheel.

"So, I'm gonna tell you exactly what Grover told me. First, he's a satyr. Half-human, half-goat."

"Not half-donkey," Anna stated.

"Not half-donkey," Percy clarified, smiling. "Next, this is Camp Half-Blood. "Half" meaning 'half mortal, half god'. All the myths about Greek gods and goddesses, they're not myths."

"Uh-huh."

"I'm being serious, Anna."

"Mr. Brunner," Anna pointed out, "He said sometimes they come down to earth and fall in love with mortals and have kids. Demigods."

Percy sighed, "Yep," popping the "p".

"Okay, so who's your father?"

"Poseidon, God of the Seas," he answered, before turning to Anna, confused, "Wa—wait, don't you mean _our_ father?"

"Percy," Anna looked at him, sad, "Mom, before she…died, she said something to me."

"What is it?"

"I'm not your sister. She… she found me when I was six."

"No," Percy shook his head, "No you've been with me my whole life! You passed through the gate, you're a demigod!"

"Or she may not be," a voice answered behind them. They all turned around and saw Mr. Brunner, who, instead of sitting in a wheelchair, was sporting the lower half of a horse.

Anna closed her eyes, "Oh my god… Mr. Brunner is half-stallion." Her head started hurting. Either this was a dream, or she had gone completely crazy.

"Centaur, Anna," Mr. Brunner smiled, "Here, I'm known as Chiron."

* * *

Chiron talked to her for almost hours, answering all her questions, explaining and elaborating. Anna was pretty shaken up with everything that has happened.

"Hey Anna!" Grover called, and she couldn't look at him without being bothered by the lower half of his body, "You didn't watch Percy kick some ass during Capture the Flag?"

"What?"

Chiron answered for her, "No, I was keeping her company."

He told her that Percy's godly parent was Poseidon, and that he and Grover had kept an eye on him. They knew he was the Sea God's son because of his fondness to water, and his ability to stay under water longer than an average person. He also informed her that they didn't know who she was, they didn't even think that she was anything more than a mortal.

"And yet, you are here, inside the camp."

She smiled sadly. "This means I can't stay in Percy's cabin, can I?"

"Unfortunately not. But there are others like you, those whose parents hadn't claimed them yet. All of those children stay at the Hermes cabin." Hermes' Cabin, or Cabin Eleven was the largest cabin in the camp, and it was also the most worn-looking of the cabins. Its dull brown paint was chipped off and there was a caduceus overhanging the door.

A boy ran to greet Chiron and Anna. It was a sandy blonde boy with a mischievous smile, about Anna's age, wearing ragged makeshift leather armor over his T-shirt. "Hey Chiron," he looked at her, "Anna, right? How you feelin'?"

"Okay, I guess." Anna answered with a small smile. The boy reached out a hand and she took it, "Luke Castellan, councilor of Cabin Eleven. I take it you'll be staying here?"

"For the meantime, Luke," Chiron said, "Dinner's almost here," he glanced at the setting sun. "See you at the Mess Hall."

Anna thanked the elderly man and followed Luke to the porch. "And Luke!" Chiron followed up, "Take care of her."

Luke grinned, throwing arm around Anna's shoulders, "You got it, Chi." Turning to Anna he nodded towards the door, "Come on. It's pretty crowded, but I got you a bed Well, I _stole_ you a bed. Marcus would have to bunk with his sister."


	4. Chapter 4

**EDITED: 04 AUG 2017**

Author's Note: This story is loosely based on the plot of **Lost Shall be Found** by **SilverMoon2465**.

I would like to thank you all for sticking with me. I can't believe this story has been receiving attention. Fall term started and I didn't have the time to update. Here's something I threw in. I hope you like it.

What are your thoughts on Anna? Percy? Apollo and the quest to find the missing Goddess? Luke?

Please review, send me your reactions, suggestions, etc. Cheers.

* * *

Anna might have underestimated Luke. When he told her that the camp was 'pretty crowded', she thought he meant more than five people shared the cabin. But when Luke opened the door to the cabin, she came face to face with the loudest, raunchiest bunch of people. The cabin was large compared to the other cabins, and for good reason. Several rows of double-decked beds were arranged horizontally, and there might have been a space in the middle of the entire room to divide the beds, but the beds just seemed placed together. The children were from all ages, but she and Luke were probably the oldest. They were mostly on the upper deck, talking, _shouting_ , and someone at the back started a pillowfight.

"Well," Luke scanned the Cabin, not at all embarrassed of the situation. "Welcome to your new home. For now, I mean."

Anna wanted to thank him, it was only polite to do so, but she only gave him a nod. Luke led her to the closest deck, him climbing up and swinging his legs. "I got you my lower deck!" He motioned to the bed next to them, "Watch out for Connor and Travis, though, they like to pickpocket."

"Okay."

"Oh! Wait," Luke snapped his fingers, "Forgot to get you a copy of our camp schedule. It's okay though, none of us here really follow through with it." He grinned at Anna. "We just do whatever we want. You got clothes?"

"I don't really have anything besides the clothes I'm wearing." She told him. In haste, she hadn't had the luxury of packing essentials. "We got here in a rush."

"Hey!"

Luke's head whipped to the source of the voice and grinned. "Anna, this is Connor Stoll, and that's Travis. They're my bros."

"We're not twins, though. Just brothers." One of them added, it was Travis, she thought. "I'm older," he added.

Travis was tall and skinny, a mop of curly brown hair hanging over his blue eyes. Like Connor, he wore an orange camp T-shirt untucked over baggy shorts. He has elvish features (something that seemed to run in all of Hermes' children), upturned eyebrows, and a crooked smile. Also, Travis was a little bit taller than his brother, Connor, which was the only way people could tell them apart.

"Hey, new girl," Connor sat on her bed and smiled at her, "So, Hermes or unclaimed?"

Anna fidgeted. She hated the word, _unclaimed_. Whoever her godly parent was, it looked like they couldn't be bothered by their daughter running into a minotaur, much less acknowledge that she was their daughter. "Um…unclaimed."

"That's alright," Travis plopped down next to his brother. "Most kids here are unclaimed too. We'd complain, but the Gods wouldn't like it."

"The Gods seem really…uncaring towards their kids." She commented.

The Stoll brothers shrugged. "Yeah, they're not actually allowed to talk to us, you know. Most of us never met our parents."

"That sucks." Anna huffed. She felt so out of place. It was very upsetting that her brother, well not really her brother, wasn't there with her. It would've been easier.

Luke jumped down, still smiling, placing his hands on his hips, "You know what doesn't suck though? A shower. Diane Prince can lend you some. Her clothes will fit."

She could only agree. Anna was too tired to wrap her head around these things. Maybe when she finally got to freshen up, she'd feel better.

* * *

Later after sunset, Luke explained to her about the celebration they were having at the Mess Hall. Anna knew about that, Chiron told her, but was polite enough not to cut Luke off. She was left under the care of Diane Prince, the one who lent her some clothes.

"Do you always hold celebrations everytime a new demigod arrives?"

"We call it 'celebration', but it's just a normal dinner," Diane answered, "Makes new campers feel welcome when we tell them that we're celebrating their arrival."

Anna thanked her for the clothes.

"You can actually have them, if you like," she told her, "I don't mind."

Diane was only sixteen, Percy's age, but looked a lot more mature for her age. She had those same elvish features like her brothers, same blue eyes. Her hair, however, was jet black, something she may have inherited from her mother.

Moving past the cabins, she took notice of the last two cabins they passed. She felt a really strange pull, somewhat pulling her towards the cabin, as if something wanted her to go inside.

"Whose cabins are those?"

"Cabins One and Two. Zeus' and Hera's Cabins."

Zeus' cabin looked like a white marble box, with heavy, white columns in the front. The cabin looked bigger than Hermes' and the bulkiest of all the cabins. Hera's cabin looked more graceful than Zeus' cabin, with slimmer white columns, garlanded with pomegranates and flowers. The walls were carved with images of her symbol; the peacocks.

"They don't have demigod kids though, well, not one as of now. Although, Hera doesn't really have demigod kids, ever. Goddess of Marriage and all that." Diane glanced at her, "Is something wrong?"

"No…it's just that…" Anna shook her head. "Never mind. Let's go." The King and Queen of the Gods would probably be pissed off if somebody came inside their cabins for no reason.

They moved to the Mess Hall, Diane insisting that she try nectar and ambrosia. "They're food of the Gods, but we only take small amounts. It makes us stronger."

Anna felt replenished. She wanted to drink some more of the nectar but remembered that they shouldn't take a lot of it. A few feet away from them, she heard a familiar voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the son of Poseidon is coming through. A hero is coming through! Move it! No dirty looks!"

"That's your brother, right?" Diane asked her. Anna said nothing, just nudging the younger girl to follow her.

"Hey, Perce!"

Percy turned to her, his face lighting up when he saw his sister. Grover glanced at her, and waved, his face already stuffed with food.

"Anna! Where have you been?"

She scrunched her face. "I took a long bath."

"Where are you staying?"

"Hermes Cabin," she told him, making her remember Diane beside her, who was just being quiet, "This is Diane Prince, by the way. Daughter of Hermes."

Percy and Diane shyly said their hello's, Grover throwing another wave.

"You know, Anna, you can move to my cabin. I mean, I'm the only one there and you're my sister, so…"

Anna looked hopeful when she heard his offer. She opened her mouth to accept when Grover placed a hand on Percy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Percy, but technically, Anna's still unclaimed. If Poseidon claims her then she can move to the cabin."

"You mean _when_ Poseidon claims her." Percy snapped.

Grover stayed silent.

Anna was disappointed. Sure, the Hermes Cabin was fun, and she had Luke and Diane and the Stoll brothers, but Percy she had known all her life. Yet, she gave her brother a smile. "It's okay, Perce. We'll see each other all the time." Percy sent her a smile.

"Um…hey Percy?"

The quartet turned to see three girls holding goblets, smiling at Percy.

"Um…we're having a party at our place later." The first one said. The second one smiled and added, "We would really love it if you came."

Percy grinned at them. "I would love to come. That would be great."

The girls were giggling, sounding excited. Just then, another girl, with a blonde hair and startling grey eyes asked them (a little rudely) to move aside.

Percy's grin dropped when his eyes met his sister's scowl. "What?"

"Nothing." Anna's scowl deepened. "Don't want you to miss your little 'party'."

"I don't understand, Anna."

"I'm sorry." Anna sighed, looking down. "It's been a long day. I just need a little more rest. See you, Perce." She turned, giving a small wave as she left.

* * *

"Chiron!" Dionysus called for the centaur. "What's this new demigods I heard of? Paul and Annie Johnson."

"Percy and Anna Jackson, my Lord Dionysus," Chiron corrected him, amused. Dionysus waved his hand in a 'whatever' gesture, bringing a can of diet coke to his lips. "So the boy was claimed by Poseidon, eh? What about his sister?"

"Still unclaimed, my Lord. She's currently staying with the Children of Hermes."

"She's probably Poseidon's, too." Dionysus shrugged. Chiron didn't answer, his lips pursed.

"What does this girl look like? Maybe she inherited some of Poseidon's looks, same eye, affinity to water, stubbornness?"

Chiron shook his head. "Unfortunately, she exhibits no traits that can be linked to any God to Goddess, Lord Dionysus. Although, her eyes are blue, very electric blue."

"Zeus!" Dionysus exclaimed.

"Her hair," Chiron added, "Black as the night. The color of Licorice."

Dionysus nearly spat out his drink. "Like Hera?"

Chiron nodded. "Like Hera."

* * *

(Anyway, if anyone noticed the Diane Prince reference, cheers! 1 month left.)


	5. Chapter 5

She had been having weird dreams again. It was of that beautiful woman, donned in a white gown, which appeared to be shining with bright light. Her hair was dark as night, and Anna thought she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. The woman's face, however, was sad and in despair. And somehow, just by looking at the regal looking woman, Anna had felt her pain too.

Her mind was awake even before she opened her eyes. Her mind was trying to make sense of where she was, of why it was so _so_ noisy early in the morning, when, she would oftentimes have had to drag her younger brother out of bed being no one in their house _ever_ woke up early. Remembering Percy, all the ruckus that had happened the past few days came flooding in. Her mother, gone. Anna Jackson; unclaimed demigod. Demigod? It was hard to believe. She squeezed her eyes tighter-she was tired. Maybe everything _w_ _as_ a dream-including all those things about Greek gods being real, and her mother being gone. But unfortunately for her, the loudness of the room she was in was inclined to disagree.

"Oh for the love of Gods, Pam! Did you take my hairbrush again?" Anna knew this voice, it was one of the people she had gotten to know when she arrived at Cabin Eleven. Diane Prince was her name. The other person, Pam, who Anna thought must have went passed her bed was yelling back at Diane. Anna could smell Pam's shampoo as she passed, and felt droplets of water touch her arm.

"Pamela! Be quiet, you! Anna is still sleeping." Diane was closer now and was trying to keep her voice down, but it was no use as Anna was already awake anyway. Realizing that if she went back to sleep, she would be tired and hungry, Anna finally opened her eyes and sat up on the bed.

"Oh hi, Anna," Diane said, waving at her. Anna waved back, one hand rubbing her eye before stretching.

"This is Pam, by the way," Diane added. Pam sent her a greeting, which Anna sent back, watching as Pam excused herself out of the cabin. Diane was handing her a new set of clothes, and Anna took them, grateful for her help.

Anna and Diane went to get breakfast. Diane was happy to have a new friend and was telling her that she could have whatever food she wanted, she need only wish. This made Anna happy and so she was eating a sausage muffin-two sausage muffins-when she remembered how she was rude to her younger brother the night before.

"Hey, Diane, have you seen Percy anywhere?" she asked her friend, who looked up from her pancakes and was looking around the mess hall trying to find Percy. "No, I haven't seen him. Maybe he's still asleep, you know?"

After breakfast, Anna asked Diane if she had any plans for the day. "No, not until 2:00 in the afternoon, I have an archery class."

Anna nodded, "Oh, archery huh?"

"Yeah," Diane grinned, "Not a lot of us in Cabin Eleven like to do archery, I mean, not a lot of us like to do _anything_ really. But I kinda like it. I'm always hanging around the Apollo kids, they're pretty okay."

The idea of actually doing something rather than sit down on the bed all day and listen to the Cabin Eleven kids yell at each other was very inviting for Anna, so she raised her head to look at Diane, smiling sheepishly, "Do you think I would be able to join the archery class this afternoon?"

Diane's eyes widened in shock. "Are you serious?" For a moment Anna actually thought her friend was being sarcastic and was about to open her mouth to say, "Ah, you know what, forget it," when Diane did a little jump and exclaimed, "OF COURSE! That would be amazing! Lee Fletcher is the one in charge and I'm sure he'd love for you to join us!"

Smiling at her new friend's enthusiasm, Anna nodded gratefully. "Um, I have another request," she eyed Diane, who was smiling at her, waiting, "Could you help me find my brother first?"

The dark-haired girl laughed. "Of course! Let's go!"

* * *

 _That day was a good day for Leia. She had spent it with her mother, who was more than happy to braid her hair and make her a beautiful crown of white roses. To the Goddess' surprise, however, Leia asked her if she could talk to her Uncle Dionysus, who she very rarely saw._

 _"Why do you want to talk to Dionysus, my love?" Hera had Leia sit on her lap, nimble hands running through her daughter's hair._

 _"Because...because...Unkah Doonysus...doesn't-he doesn't come play with me anymore," Leia sighed, looking up at her beautiful mother, "Why...why doesn't my Unkah Doonysus want to play with me?"_

 _"Oh darling," Hera bit her lip, "Your uncle is just busy, is all."_

 _"Could we come visit Unkah?"_

 _"I...don't_ _think that's a good idea, my love," Hera glanced down at her daughter, who, she finally noticed, had conjured a basket full of grapes-no doubt that those were from when she had helped her Aunt Demeter during her harvest._

 _"Oh." The little goddess' voice faltered, and a few seconds later, Hera heard a sniffle._

 _Her heart clenched when she saw her child's eyes, which was exactly like her father's, it was filled with unshed tears. Leia's mouth trembled and a small cry came out, and, the big, fat tears started flowing down her cheeks. Hera hurriedly wiped them away with both her hands, shushing her daughter. "You know what, my Leia? We'll pay him a short visit tomorrow. Alright?"_

 _Leia's smile was so bright that it bought shame to Phoebus Apollo's sun, and it brought joy to her mother's heart, "Really, mommy?" Hera nodded, smiling down at her._

 _The little goddess smiled at her sheepishly, "Can I ask one more request?"_

 _Her mother looked at her expectantly._

 _"Could we bring Phoebus Apollo with us?"_

* * *

Dionysus was sitting quietly in his office, a diet coke in hand. He had been thinking about what Chiron told him about that new kid, Annie Johnson. No. Anna Jacobs?

"Anna Jackson!" He exclaimed, snapping his fingers, proud of himself. Ah, surely the features of this young lady was merely a coincidence to the face of his niece. He despised Zeus, that was true, but Leia, sweet Leia. Everyone loved her. He glanced at the small basket full of grapes, which was, until now, still alive and unspoiled. Dionysus took a sip from his diet coke before standing up. As he opened the door, he was almost shocked when he saw Chiron in front of it, a fist raised in front of him, as if he was about to knock.

"Ah, Chiron," Dionysus glared at him, "What do you want?"

"I was going to tell you something," Chiron looked a bit grim, a little annoyed, maybe. "About Percy Jackson."

"I don't care for Pansy Jergens."

"No, you must understand, Lord Diony-"

"Wait!" Dionysus held his hand up, "First I want to talk to Anna."

Chiron looked surprised, he raised a brow, "Anna?"

"Yes," Dionysus looked at him, annoyed, "I want to talk to Anna Jackson. Then we deal with her idiot brother."

* * *

Author's Note: I AM ALIVE! Can you believe that? No, I didn't forget my password, and I certainly did not forget this fanfiction. I feel bad whenever someone comments that I update because 1) I didn't have any motivation and 2) I was really busy. So I'm so sorry for that guys.

So, here I am, again! Back from the grave. I will try to update as much as I can, to be honest I just did this on impulse, and it is quite short, I apologize, but ( **No promises** ) I will be updating soon! Please let me know your thoughts, I would love to hear it.

EDITED: 2017-07-24


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Well, well, look what we have here. This one is really just a filler, nothing too exciting, but I really enjoyed writing this so, here you go!

I would appreciate all favourites, follows and most especially, reviews coming from all of you.

 **did not proofread, will do so in the future**

 **EDITED: 2017-07-24**

* * *

Anna and Diane, unfortunately- or fortunately- for them had found Luke Castellan on the way to the Poseidon Cabin. He had greeted them with a smile and a wave. "Hey girls, how are you this fine morning?"

"We're alright, Luke," Diane answered, and Anna nodded in assent. She smiled at the head of the Hermes Cabin and said, "Actually, we were going to the Poseidon Cabin to wake Percy up. I haven't seen him all day."

With that, Luke scowled. "Oh, I'm so sorry Anna..." he began, before dropping his head, staring at the ground. Confused, Anna asked, "Sorry about what, Luke?"

"Percy left last night."

Anna's mouth was open, and she just stood there, gawking at Luke. There was a tense silence between the three of them. Luke was ashamed; Anna was dumbfounded, and Diane was confused. Then Diane cleared her throat, and she was the first to speak. "WHAT!"

The two of them eyed Anna, who was still frozen in shock, and both felt pity for her that they dragged her towards the soft green grass and had her sit down. Diane raced to get her some water, Luke had offered to stay behind. A few hundred feet away, they could see the kids training: sword-fighting, archery, some were even cleaning. When Diane came back with a glass of water, Luke began to explain that late last night, Hades (yes, him) had appeared at the camp, angry and terrifying. He had been looking for Percy, who he had suspected to be the Lightning Thief. Anna did not understand what the "Lightning" was and she insisted multiple times that Percy had not stolen anything _ever_ in his life. "That would incriminate him...that is," she added. Hades also took their mother, Sally, as leverage, forcing Percy to leave in the middle of the night with someone named Annabeth, and their friend Grover.

"It's just..." Anna sighed, as Luke finished his story, "Well, I know she's not my real mom, but...she raised me. Percy should've asked me to come with him."

Luke nodded, and raised a hand to pat Anna's shoulder, hoping to console her, "Perhaps, he didn't want you to worry about it so much. After all you've been through, he would have wanted you to rest."

"I guess..." Anna sounded hesitant.

"C'mon," Luke wrapped an arm around Anna's shoulders, "Let's get you to stuff some around here!"

"Archery!" Diane exclaimed as she pulled on Anna's hand to get her up, "Let's go!"

Chiron couldn't help but sigh as he followed Dionysus around the camp. The God of Wine and Merriment was absolutely all over the place, he was frantic, trying to find Anna. Truth be told, Dionysus, who hadn't met the girl yet, was really wondering about this Anna character. Most of the time, he couldn't care less, there are a lot of children in the camp, and he doesn't even know the names of the children here! Of course, there was another child who looked somewhat similar- almost exactly- like how Anna was described. Her name had been Thalia Grace- and he didn't really want to talk about her. When Thalia arrived though, with Annabeth and Luke, he had seen her and hoped that she was his missing niece. But alas, she WAS indeed a daughter of Zeus, but she wasn't a goddess, but only a half-blood. Now, he wouldn't admit it but Dionysus was afraid that this would turn out the way it did before. Surely, he should stop assuming that every girl with electric blue eyes like Zeus and hair as dark as the night is the missing Goddess Leia. But then, if she had been unclaimed like everyone else, if this girl was simply a demigod, why hasn't been claimed by Poseidon- if the God of the Seas had decided to claim a son? Well, the sad truth is that the Gods don't really care much for their offsprings here on earth, which is sad, really. But this made Dionysus hope, well, he had hoped that the new, unclaimed demigod may be the goddess they all had lost.

Chiron had been trying to get his attention the entire time, but he had been blocking the sound of his voice as they were approaching the Hermes Cabin. Surely, she was inside, probably sulking around or asleep? He saw two identical children on the roof of the cabin and called for them. "Hey, you two!"

One of the boys shook his head violently, "No, Mr. Dionysus sir, it was Connor's idea! He planned it all, I was against it, I swear!"

"What!" Connor Stoll exclaimed at his brother, "It was you who told me that we should drop grape juice on Mr. Dionysus when he walks through the porch!"

Chiron, somewhat amused, called their attention. "Has any one of you saw Anna Jackson? Is she inside?"

"Well, she was. But she and Diane went to practice archery."

Alas! Archery! Dionysus was hopeful. Oh, the betrothed of Phoebus Apollo would have such passion for archery. "Come on now, Chiron!" He practically turned around and skipped towards the training grounds, the centaur trailing behind him, shaking his head.

Back at the cabin, Connor and Travis eyed the skipping God, "Do you think we're in trouble?"

Anna has never held a bow and arrow before in her life. She shyly stood beside Diane, who unlike her, looked very comfortable playing target practice with the Apollo cabin. Lee Fletcher, who was in charge of the training, was a little bit skeptical about letting someone who has never tried target practice before be with people who are on top of their games. The last he wanted was to make her uncomfortable. But Anna insisted that she was fine, and Diane had volunteered to teach her about it, so Lee finally consented. "If you have any questions," he told Anna, "just come talk to me." Anna nodded her thanks.

"Hey, Anna!" A voice called from far away got her attention. It was Luke, beaming her, a bow in his hand.

"Luke!" Anna smiled at him, "What are you doing here?"

The boy shrugged, "Figured I should stop by, see how you're doing with a bow and arrow. Maybe teach you a trick or two."

"I've got her covered, Luke," Diane butted into the conversation.

Luke rolled his eyes at his sibling. Turning to Anna, he exhaled. "So! Show me what you've got!"

Anna, honestly, has got nothing on her. Sure, Diane taught her which is what, how to stand, and how to shoot, but it just doesn't seem to work. Diane smiled at her and said, "Well, no one gets it their first try." Sadly, she had already spent 23 arrows (yes, she counted), and the closest she got to the target was a few centimeters to the circumference of the target. She tried shooting at the dummy too because "Sometimes, simulations make it real and activate your fight or flight," Lee told her, but she only managed to hit one of its arms. If it was real life, her target would have gotten away with only a bleeding arm.

After missing another shot, she sighed and glanced at Luke, embarrassed. Luke shook his head at her, "Don't be discouraged, Anna! No one gets it their first try!" Anna smiled at him tiredly, "Oh-kay."

Dionysus had finally reached the target practice area and was starting to look for the raven-haired girl with electric blue eyes when he noticed something suspicious.

"Wait a minute!" He placed his hands on his hips, huffing in anger and Chiron, who had finally caught up to him, stared at the target practice area, confused as to what got Dionysus annoyed, "Well, what's wrong?"

But the God of Wine was marching over to one teenager, huffing and mumbling under his breath and Chiron managed to hear, "What does he think he's doing here, pretending to be a student?" and "Doesn't he had some stars to lasso and move around?"

Luke was trying his best to console the girl who was obviously very upset of her lack of skill in archery. "Aww, Anna, don't just give up. I could help you!"

"You can make sure that your grip isn't too tight."

The voice got Luke and Anna's attention. It was a young boy, probably their age, maybe older, grinning at them. He was blond like Luke, but a little taller. They were almost identical except for the lack of scar on his face, unlike Luke's.

Anna smiled at him shyly. His smile was teasing, mischievous even, and it made Anna a little bit uncomfortable. But nevertheless, she smiled back at him, and asked, "What was it about the grip?"

"You should relax your grip fingers. And make sure you elbow is- no, the other one- yeah your bow elbow- make sure it's rotated."

Anna smiled at him gratefully before turning her head and trying to focus as she eyed the center of the target. Finally, she released the arrow.

"Hey! Look at that, huh." The blond guy beamed at her. Anna laughed in delight when the arrow was about half an inch away from the center, it wasn't bullseye, but it wasn't a fail either.

"Thank you so much for that!" She turned to show her appreciation to the boy, but noticed that he was talking to a man with a chubby face wearing a leopard-spotted shirt. She shrugged and turned her attention to Luke and Diane, who were congratulating her.

"What is Zeus' name do you think you're doing here?!" He exclaimed at the boy, who unfortunately, wasn't fazed by him, not even a little bit.

"Just, you know, chillin'."

"You are simply out of control, Apollo!"


	7. Chapter 7

It was a couple of days since Percy had disappeared from the Camp. Chiron had been trying to get to Anna—apparently someone needed to talk to her, but these past few days, Luke and Diane had been making her do one thing on top of the other just to keep her occupied. Once, when she was on her way to the Mess Hall to eat, Chiron intercepted her and said that he wished to talk to her. Anna, thinking that Mr. Brunner—Chiron (she always forgets), was going to throw her a pity-party, said yes. "But, can I go eat first?" She then went back into the Cabin and hid behind the pillow fort the Stoll brothers had convinced half the cabin to build.

The day after that, Chiron went to Cabin Eleven asking for Anna Jackson, but she was, apparently, doing archery lessons. He went to the Archery Range, only to find out she had left for the Amphitheater, and when he went to the Amphitheater, he realized that the girl was avoiding him, because apparently, she had been in the Cabin all along.

Anna was really busy she didn't even have the time to be sad. Luke, Diane, Connor, and Travis had been pushing her all around the camp, trying to make her do a lot of things at once (especially the Stoll brothers). She was glad she didn't have time to dwell on her sullen thoughts, but the downside to their daily activities (avoiding Chiron included), was that the moment her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light. And her dreams had been getting weird.

Anna would call them weird, of course. She always had weird dreams growing up, but some are too vague. Some she couldn't even remember the moment she was conscious. She didn't tell her friends what she had been dreaming, nor would she bring it up. But, these past few days, she had been dreaming that she was a young girl. Maybe six or seven. She was talking excitedly to two people—a man and a woman—looking up to their faces as they smiled down at her, their smiles radiant and powerful and loving. She thought she might have seen them before. Sometimes, Anna could see herself talking to someone else—that boy. That young boy she met a few days ago, the one who taught her to grip her fingers and rotate her elbow while she was (failing at) doing archery. She didn't see that boy again. What with all the shenanigans she was pushed into every single day, she reckoned she didn't have the time to stop by and look around to chat with people.

Every morning she was tempted to just leave the place and go look for her brother. But where would she go? She didn't have any money. She had been dying to know if her brother was alright, if he was mad at her because she was rude to him that night. She wondered if her snappy attitude fueled her brother's escape.

* * *

Dionysus was fuming every time Chiron came back to him without Anna. He had been waiting to talk to her, to look at this Anna Jackson in the eye and see if she had been the lost Goddess Leia. Little Leia was the apple of her parents' eyes. She unknowingly has them in the palm of her hand. And frankly, she had been the apple to her other relatives too, they would've burned the earth for her if she wanted them to. One of them would have carried the sun on his back if she asked him to.

The loss of the little Goddess destroyed all of their hearts, not just that of Zeus' or Hera's. She had been everyone's love. Dionysus thought everyone forgot about her, or that they didn't want to think about her. Leia's sudden disappearance had been the worst day in Olympus, he knew it in his heart. He could still hear the anguished cries of the other Gods, as much as he didn't care for them, he understood their pain. No one knew where she had gone. Leia just vanished in the thick of the night, and fell off the face of the earth.

He didn't want to keep his hopes up. He didn't want to think that maybe this girl IS Leia. It may be too good to be true that twelve years later, the Goddess would find her way to Camp Half-Blood, of all places. But, still, his mind had been gnawing to know, to just get it over with. He just wanted to see that she, in fact, was not the Goddess so that he could go on with his life and say, "I told you so" to himself about three times a day.

* * *

Today, Diane was arguing with Connor on where to take Anna to spend (or waste) their time together. Diane, as always, had insisted on going to the Archery Range.

"Connor, stop it!" Diane exclaimed, pulling Anna's hand towards her so forcefully Anna thought her arm would pop out. Connor (who had grown attached to Anna, the Stolls both saw her as a big sister and wanted so much to impress her), was tugging Anna's sleeve, ignoring Diane, chanting "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon…" He and Travis told Anna that they were going to pull a prank on some other campers, but Anna overheard them last night discussing about "climbing the lava wall". It didn't sound too appealing to Anna. She was more than happy to go do Archery lessons.

Diane suddenly stopped yanking Anna, looked behind Connor and yelled, "Luke! Connor's bothering us again!" Connor whipped his head in the other direction looking surprised, almost ready to defend himself when he sawthat Luke wasn't there. He turned back and saw Diane dragging Anna towards the Archery Range.

"Damn it!"

* * *

"Hey Anna!" Lee Fletcher beamed when he saw Diane and Anna approaching, "Haven't seen you in a while."

Anna waved back, sending him a sheepish smile, "Yeah…we were busy."

"My aim probably sucks by now," Diane said, grimacing as she picked a bow, feeling it with her fingers, "We barely escaped from Connor and Travis. They were going to the Lava wall."

"The Lava wall sounds dangerous," Anna added, "And if your aim sucks by now, mine would be horrendous." She thanked Lee for handing her a bow.

"You know," Diane started, sending her first arrow flying, missing the bullseye by a foot. "Lee is kinda cute."

Anna sent her arrow whizzing, completely missing the target and hitting the ground a few meters away from it. She scowled. Turning to Diane, she grabbed another arrow, now smiling, "So, is this why you're always here?"

"What? No!" Diane exclaimed, missing the target completely, "I used to go here even before I realized Lee was cute. I just think he's nice, you know."

"Nice and cute?"

"Yeah, I guess." Diane missed the bullseye by a few inches. "Aren't there any nice-looking people here? The Aphrodite Cabin? All the boys and girls?"

"I haven't really looked," Anna shrugged.

"What about Cute Archer Girl over there?" Diane puckered her lips to the direction of an Apollo girl shooting an arrow straight after the other, the arrows finding their place inside the red bullseye.

"She's okay."

"That Cute Archer Boy?" Diane puckered her lips again.

Anna turned to look at the Cute Archer Boy. It was that blond guy she talked to days ago. The very same one she was dreaming about.

"Hmm."

Diane raised an eyebrow, "What's 'hmm' supposed to be?"

"Do you know his name?"

"Not really," Diane shook her head, closing one eye as she let another arrow fly.

"Oh well," Anna shrugged her shoulders, glad that Diane stopped talking about the Archer Boy. She was also disappointed that Diane didn't know his name. She thought it might be too weird if she went there, tapped her hand on his shoulder and—

Diane's voice cut through her thoughts.

"C'mon, let's ask him!"

"Wait, what? No!"

But Diane was already tapping her hand on Archer Boy's shoulder, talked to the guy for a bit, and pointed a finger at Anna.

* * *

ALIVE AGAIN! Another chapter later/tomorrow. Let me know your thoughts!


	8. Chapter 8

"Excuse me?" Diane said, flashing Archer Boy a smile, "Sorry, but my friend just wanted to know your name. She's over there." She raised her hand and pointed a finger to Anna's direction. Archer Boy grinned, as though honoured and unsurprised by this occurrence. Their heads turned to where Diane was pointing to, but saw nothing.

* * *

Anna was close to stomping her foot in frustration, almost teary-eyed at the sight of Diane talking to Archer Boy and raising a finger towards her. She was contemplating to just look the other way and pretend that she had no idea what was happening, maybe lie to the boy's face and tell him that it was Diane who wanted to know his name, not her. She turned her back on them, ready to put on the act when a hand suddenly wrapped around her arm and began dragging her away from the range.

"Connor!" Anna exclaimed, watching at the young Stoll grinned at her, seemingly pleased with himself.

"It's Travis."

"Oh," Anna was going to apologize, but Travis yanked her arm again, signalling her to run faster, "Travis! What are you DOING?"

"LAVA WALL!" He exclaimed excitedly. "And after that we're setting some traps for some of the campers. But first, LAVA WALL!"

During this time, the campers were usually outside their cabins, playing, some are gardening, or doing chores. Anna, however, noticed two cabins that looked vacant. No campers were on the roofs of the buildings, not even a sound of people inside it. The cabins were deserted.

Suddenly, as if drawn by some unseen force, Anna yanked herself from Travis' grip, surprising the boy. Travis called out her name, raced to take her hand, but she ignored him. There were two cabins before her. Two cabins before her…one to her left, one to her right…

The cabin to her left was probably the biggest and bulkiest of all the cabins. It has polished bronze doors, somewhat shimmering like a hologram, and had lightning bolts streaked down them. Anna moved closer. Thundered boomed throughout the camp. Seemingly from a distance, she heard Travis squeal in surprise, grabbed her hand, letting her drag him into the cabin. She opened the door.

The dome-shaped ceiling was decorated with moving mosaics of a cloudy sky and thunderbolts. Another thunder. There was no furniture inside, but alcoves with golden eagle statues and one intimidating statue of Zeus in the middle. Another thunder.

"Anna, we have to go," Travis sounded so scared as he tried to pull Anna out of the cabin. Anna could barely hear him. It was like listening to someone while being submerged underwater.

Travis, who got more intimidated with the thunder, which seemed to grow louder every second that they were there, tugged Anna's hand one last time. When she didn't move, he turned and ran, screaming "HELP!" and calling out Luke's name.

She could hear a voice, a voice she had heard before. She heard it that one time, when they went on a field trip at the museum. She had excused herself to go to the toilets, and was intercepted by three old ladies. Ancient faces, wrinkled. One of them had said to her, "It's time for you to return."

 _Come now, Leia._

 _It's time._

It was as thought she was pulled out of the water, Anna took a deep breath, and observed her surroundings, at first confused as to where she was. Another loud roar of the thunder and she didn't even think, turned around, saw a door, and ran as if her life depended on it.

She stopped to catch her breath, now out of the cabin, panting like she just ran a marathon.

 _Leia._

Her head whipped to the other cabin, at first scared. The voice had been coming from inside the second cabin. A cabin much more graceful-looking than the first one, with slim white columns.

Hesitating, she thought that it might be better to just return to the Archery Range, or go find Travis (the poor boy must have been scared out of his mind). But another sound, this time a soft lull, and the very sound brought Anna to tears.

 _Leia._

 _Come here._

Taking a huge breath, Anna went inside the second cabin. It was freezing cold inside. The walls on this cabin were carved with images of peacocks. No beds, it was empty except for a huge statue of a Goddess, and a fire pit at its feet.

 _Leia._

Instantly, images appeared before her eyes. It was _her_ , the woman in her dreams. The most beautiful woman Anna has ever seen in her entire life. Smiling at her. Her voice was soft and loving, and Anna felt safe. A tear escaped her eye, as she whispered, "Who are you?" _Why do I keep dreaming about you?_

 _Leia._

 _Come home._

That _voice_. It was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. It instantly made her calm, it made her serene. It almost felt like she was... _home_.

"ANNA!"

The images of the beautiful woman disappeared and Anna fell on her knees with a shout. Someone was grabbing her shoulders, shaking her. She thought they might be calling her name. Their voice was so far away.

The person lifted Anna, one arm under her legs, the other supporting her back. They carried Anna outside, and placed her on the ground while she was collecting her thoughts.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up. "Who is Leia?"

The person stiffened. "What did you say?"

"Leia," Anna repeated, "I heard her name…inside—"

"Come on," the person lifted her up again, same position. Anna gingerly wrapped one arm around their neck, the other remained on her lap. "Let's get you to the cabin."

* * *

 _When Apollo and Artemis asked young Goddess Leia if he could borrow her for one day, the Goddess of Thunder cocked her head in confusion. "Where are we going, Phoebus Apollo?"_

 _They were going hunting. It had been a beautiful day, it was sunny and breezy and Apollo could hear Leia's laughter in the wind. She was trying to aim at the target Artemis had made for her when suddenly she turned to Apollo, and ran. She stumbled and fell. Leia looked up to Apollo, electric blue eyes filled with tears. Apollo felt great despair when he saw the big, fat tears flowing down Leia's cheeks. He wanted to raze the earth and cleanse it—so that nothing would ever cause her pain again. "Don't cry, my sweet," Artemis ran to her, and twins consoled Leia._

 _"Would you like me to teach you how to shoot an arrow?" Apollo asked._

 _Leia's lips stretched into a grin, wiping the tears off her cheeks, "I already know how to shoot an arrow, Phoebus Apollo."_

 _"I'll teach you to be better," Apollo replied enthusiastically, "Even better than Aunt Artemis!"_

 _The Thunder Goddess gasped as she stood up and grasp Apollo's shoulders. She leaned close to his ear, whispering so that her Aunt wouldn't hear her (Artemis still heard), "Yes! I want to be better at shooting arrows than Aunt Artemis!"_

 _Artemis smiled._

* * *

 _"That's great, Leia!" Apollo clapped his hands, "You just need to relax your grip fingers. There you go! Alright, now you make sure your elbow—no, the other one little goddess—you make sure it's rotated, okay?"_

* * *

 _Pythia was the high priestess at the Temple of Apollo. People used to come from all over the world to ask the Oracle for her wisdom about important matters—be it public or personal. She had come to Phoebus Apollo one day._

 _"Is this what you Gods do all day?"_

 _The Sun God was resting against a tree, legs stretched out. Beside him, Leia was asleep, tired from playing with nymphs, her head resting on Apollo's lap._

 _"Your devotion to the Goddess of Thunder is extraordinary."_

 _Apollo glanced at the figure beside him, and he smiled. "This is the only one that matters to me."_

 _"I brought visions."_

 _"Bad omens?" Apollo sighed, and tried to ignore the Oracle. He waved his hand in the air and procured a book. "I don't have time for that. I should start making poems…"_

 _"What about good visions?"_

 _"…Or haikus." Apollo lowered the book so that he could see Pythia, "What visions?"_

 _"Well, they're very short but—"_

 _"Nah, it won't matter if it's just a few seconds of visions."_

 _"Would it interest you if it's about Leia?"_

 _The book lowered again. "Show me."_

 _Apollo was looking at the visions as they flew by so fast. He could hear the rumbling of thunder, the flashes of blue eyes, the sound her laughter. He could see himself against the very tree he was against, six-year-old Leia sleeping beside him, and the vision instantly changed to a dark day in Olympus, a day he refused to bring out the sun, but before he had the time to process it, a new one appeared. Leia, but older. Her eyes that of her father, and in her hand, she held a ball of lightning and when she opened her mouth, Apollo could hear nothing but the loudest of thunders. Her power was so strong that she could strike fear into the hearts of men, and with it, bring so much power into their hearts as well. She was sublime. This would be the day she would take her place in Mount Olympus, the day when Hephaestus would forge a throne for her to sit on. The Goddess of Thunder. To complete all the Olympians._

 _Now, the vision became clearer, it wasn't moving in flashes. Rather, it started slowing down. Leia was looking at him, her hair was that of her mother, eyes that of her father, but her heart was her own. And he felt fear. Apollo could feel her power vibrating, but when she smiled at him, he felt that he could march forward and fight a thousand wars in the name of Leia. An untameable force of nature whose grandeur would bring him to his knees in awe and terror._

 _"Such a strange predicament you have," Pythia shook her head as the visions ended. Apollo was smiling, eyeing the sleeping Goddess again, "Phoebus Apollo, you are a slave to your own heart."_

* * *

 **WOW LOOK AT THIS! I can't believe you guys! Over 200 follows and 150 favourites! I didn't expect this to turn out the way it did, and for that, you all have my gratitude. Thanks for the patience, and the everlasting support, every one of you has thoroughly made my day because of your support.  
**

 **FEEDBACK! How is this going? Why can't Chiron just put his hooves down and dragged Leia-err, Anna, to go see Dionysus? ap0lLo!? what are you doing in CHB just shooting arrows and flirting with girls go away. Anyway, yes, feedbacks are appreciated, see you all next time!**


End file.
